Great Hammer
The Great Hammer is a secondary item in that is unlockable at Age 6. Technical *The Great Hammer has the ability to destroy Structures much faster than any other weapon. *The Great Hammer deals 10 (Formerly 30) damage to non-structures and 75 damage to structures. * The Great Hammer gathers 1 resource point per whack and 5 gold points per whack, which puts it on the same level as the Short Sword and Katana as far as resource gathering goes. * The Great Hammer has an attack speed that is on-par with the Hand Axe and Great Axe. *The Great Hammer reduces move speed by 13%, making it 2% faster than the Short Sword and 7% faster than the Katana. *Using the Great Hammer to gather 5,000 resources will turn it into the Gold Great Hammer. Likewise, gathering 10,000 resources with the Great Hammer will turn it into the Diamond Great Hammer. **It should be noted that resources obtained by smashing structures do count. Strategy * For raiding, it allows the player to break into bases much faster. * For building, it allows for a more acceptable placement of Structures as the player will be able to destroy them much quicker. * If paired with the Katana, you can have the hammer in your hand to catch up to a enemy player running away and then when in range, hit the player with the katana. With the Katana's high DPS (damage per second) you will kill him fairly quick. ** Pairing the Great Hammer with the Booster Hat will allow you to travel faster than players with Axes and Tool Hammers. * Though the Great Hammer is an inferior resource gathering tool, it gathers resources much faster than the Polearm, so combining it with the Polearm will lend you the superior fighting power of the Polearm but with a more reasonable resource collecting speed. ** The Great Hammer also allows the player to move much faster than with the Polearm, so the strategy with the Katana above can also be applied to the Polearm. Trivia *Originally the Great Hammer shared many similarities to the Great Axe such as: **They both gathered resources two times as fast, but this was changed so the hammer gathers resources normally. **They both shared a similar design until both the Great Hammer and the Great Axe received a texture upgrade. **They both acted as a primary weapon, though this was also changed so the hammer now acts as a secondary weapon. **The Great Hammer is one of the five weapons added to since the release of the game, the others being the Bow, Platform, Katana, Crossbow, and Hand Axe. *Though the Great Axe gathers resources 4x faster than the Great Hammer, the Great Hammer can still obtain the Gold/Diamond variants faster if the player smashes Turrets. This is due to the fact that the Great Hammer deals more than 2x as much damage to structures, allowing it to gather all the Turret's resources in half the time. History In version 0.896, the Great Hammer's attack damage was nerfed to 1/3 of what it had been before (30), though the damage it did to structures remained the same. The Great Hammer has a much longer history than this, but the author of this page is running out of time! More info will be added as it becomes available. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_hammer_1.png Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons